Imaging apparatuses are widely used in handheld terminal devices such as digital cameras, smart phones, tablet computers, or the like. A typical image apparatus includes an imaging lens assembly for performing imaging function, and the imaging lens assembly is normally consisted of a front fixing unit, a magnification unit, a compensation unit and a back fixing unit. However, the above-mentioned imaging lens assembly has a long mechanical length due to a complicated structure thereof, and thus is inapplicable to a small-size imaging apparatus.
Accordingly, an improved imaging lens assembly which can overcome the disadvantages described above is desired.